Happy Birthday!
by Alliooup
Summary: It's Tooth's birthday, and everyone got her a presant. Even Bunnymund… Based on the prompt from Jubileenab on tumblr :)


Bunnymund crouched in the darkness of Tooth Palace. He tried to stifle the slight twinge in his belly as he waited. Hushed whispers flitted through the air like Tooth's mini fairies as they waited. He looked at the small gift in his hand, t was a multi colored egg, with long, feathery strokes that shifted from deep blue at the base, to green, to gold at the very top.

He felt the corner of his mouth turn up in a prideful smile. He'd gone through about a dozen eggs until he finally painted the right one. It had taken him a total of three days and had put him pretty far behind in his preparations for Easter, but it had been worth it.

She was worth it.

He heard the sound of feet lightly tapping the floor next to him and a soft chill brush against his fur.

"Hey there, kangaroo." A playful voice said as the familiar figure of Jack Frost crouched down next to him.

"You're late." Was all Bunny said in response as he turned to look at the winter spirit.

"Well as long as I didn't miss the big shout of 'surprise!' I think I'm ok." Jack replied somewhat sarcastically, but not at all in a mean-spirited way, as he leaned against his staff.

They paused for a moment. If Bunnymund were to peek out from behind his hiding spot he would see over two-dozen spirits artfully hidden behind any furniture that they could find.

It was on a rare occasion that Bunny ever got to see the inside of Tooth's living quarters. They were tidy, but that didn't surprise him. Tooth had always been especially tidy, even when they'd just become guardians. For some reason, even though he was here specifically because it was Tooth's birthday, it filled him with a sort of… warmth to be in a place that reminded him so much of her.

"So what'd you get the little sheila?" Bunnymund asked, feeling a swell of pride in his chest as looked down at his egg.

"A necklace." Jack said, pulling a poorly wrapped box out of his sweatshirt pocket and lifting it slightly for Bunny to see.

Bunny felt a pang in his chest. He quickly looked down at his gift, which suddenly looked amateur and childish compared to a necklace. After all, isn't that what most women liked for gifts? Well, _human _women at least, but Tooth had once been a human, then again he'd never seen her wear any jewelry. _I also never took the time to ask if she liked jewelry… _he felt his heart sink as his eyes remained fixated on his gift for Tooth. It had been a stupid idea in the first place. Maybe he could throw it away before Tooth got her, and save himself the embarrassment of presenting her with a gift that she didn't even want, but if he did that then he'd have nothing to give her for her birthday.

That was unacceptable.

"Hey, is that what you got Tooth-" Jack began to lean towards Bunny to see his gift, but was drowned out by the chorus of,

"SURPRISE!"

Bunnymund and Jack jumped up just in time to see Toothiana's face light up with a surprised smile. "Oh you guys!" She said, touching a small hand over her heart as her mini- fairies swarmed her, all of them began chattering to their queen in a seemingly incomprehensible language.

"Happy birthday, Toothy!" North bellowed enveloping her in a bear hug.

"Th-thank you!" She laughed while trying to gasp for breath. As soon as North released her she fluttered for a moment, trying to thank everyone. Jack just grinned and rolled his eyes, then flew over to her, misshapen gift in hand.

He handed it to her and said, "here." Toothiana quickly unwrapped the gift to reveal a silver necklace with a small green pendant attached to the chain. "Jamie helped me find it," Jack explained as he fastened it around Tooth's neck.

"It's beautiful." Tooth said, lightly touching the stone before looking up at Jack. "Thank you." She slipped her arms around him in a hug that Jack returned whole-heartedly.

Bunnymund felt an uncomfortable twist in his chest. He tried to drift behind the crowd; maybe Tooth wouldn't notice him there. He once again looked down at his gift, the gift that he'd spent so much time making, with shame.

He watched as Tooth accepted her gifts each with a wide smile and a sincere thank you. To him, all the gifts were much better suited for Tooth than his. After all, his gift was just an egg. His ears drooped and he turned to leave. He made it a few paces when he heard Tooth's voice.

"Aster!" She called, zooming over to him, trying to hide the hurt on her face.

Bunnymund felt another pang, it was her birthday and he'd hurt her feelings.

"Are you going to leave without saying hello?" She asked, hovering in front of him, her purple eyes shining. Bunnymund didn't say anything and turned to look at his feet.

"What's that?" Tooth asked, looking at the colorful object in his paw.

Bunnymund shoved it into her hands looked away, fighting the blush growing on his cheeks. _She can't even see it under your fur! _He inwardly chided as he turned his attention to Tooth, whose gaze was fixed on the egg. "I- I know it's not one of my best lookin' goodies, but-" he placed a hand on the back of his head nervously.

Tooth's wing stopped fluttering and she slowly sank to the ground her eyes glistened with… tears?

"Aw Toothy, I'm sorry. I know it's a stupid gift-" Bunnymund reached for the gift, but Tooth quickly pulled it away.

"No." She said, a small smile formed on her perfect lips. "This is…" Her voice choked up and she looked at him, no it was like she looked _into _him, into his heart, into his soul. "Thank you." She said softly, looking up at him. It wasn't until now that Bunny realized how short Tooth was. Usually she was fluttering about the air, always moving, but now that she'd landed and was standing in front of him, he realized she barely came up to his shoulder.

Toothiana took a deep breath and raised herself up to her tiptoes, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep her balance steady. Gently she pressed her lips to his fur-covered cheek. Bunnymund felt shivers race from the tips of his ears, down his spine all the way to his toes.

She pulled away, giggling softly. "Thank you." She said, letting her fingertips trail down his arm. Everywhere she touched him was like tiny fireworks bursting, sending a pleasant tingling sensation all through his body.

Toothiana turned around and flew back to the party, her cheeks burning red. Bunnymund stood still for a moment, his expression completely black except for the slight twitch of his nose. She'd kissed him. Toothiana had just _kissed _him.

Bunny felt a dumb smile spread across his face, and his heart leaped in his chest, he felt like he could fly, no he felt like he could do _anything_.

He stood up straighter and searched the crowd for Toothiana. She was floating by a tooth shaped cake being cut by North. They caught eyes for a moment and Toothiana gave him a soft smile.

Bunnymund thought he was going to burst.

_Maybe I could stay just a little while longer… _he thought as he made his way towards the fairy queen, his smile growing with every step he took.


End file.
